


Floating Memories

by TheHamsterJedi



Series: Rebels Imagines [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Helmets, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi
Summary: Imagine after the liberation of Lothal, Zeb goes back to their shared cabin for the first time since then.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Rebels Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Floating Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is another little drabble that haunted me since 2018 and only now I decided to write it, *sigh*

After Ezra and Thrawn launched to hyperspace with the seventh fleet via the purgill, everything after that became a blur to the spectres, only when Chopper played Ezra's hologram recording, did the crew realize they lost another member of their family.

At first they thought Ezra's plan to jump to hyperspace was just a temporary stalling to the empire and they would get him back right after that, but the holo recording said otherwise.

The message took its toll on the ghost crew, a state of shock consumed everyone, specially Zeb, but he had to keep a strong face for the girls like he always did.

People may think that the fall of Lasan hardened spectre 4, that he became emotionless and cold to tragedies, but the family of the ghost knew different. They know he pulls up a brave face in front of others, but he is breaking on the inside.

Ezra is one of the few people that knew Zeb's internal struggles, having the gift of the force and sharing his cabin granted him the knowledge of the wild emotions of the big guy. Ezra and Zeb helped each other physically and mentally without letting people know, and that planted a solid sibling relationship between them and Zeb was grateful for it.

But now he had to go back to his old days where he had a cabin of his own. In the past he may have been happy with this, but currently he doesn't want to be alone again. he missed Ezra dearly and staying in their shared cabin will become one of the hardest everyday struggles the Lasat has to endure on his own.

After knowing that Lothalians are standing with them to defend their home, Zeb excused himself from the cockpit and went to his room.

Upon entering the cabin, Zeb flattened his ears after smelling the room, it wasn't bad or anything but it reminded him of the kid.

Zeb entered slowly in quiet steps and stopped in the middle of the cabin, looking around, he saw the magazines the kid loved to read on their day offs along with his datapad setting on the small desk, above it was the painting Sabine did of them back in the old days when they chased Chopper daily.

Taking another look around, he noticed the Kid's helmet collection that increased with every mission they took, and Sabine's art work that hunted each one. The one helmet that stood out was the most recent one Sabine painted, it was the scout trooper's helmet that was painted orange, with a yellow star bird on it. Zeb reached out and held it with a sad look on his face, recalling that the kid used it just before that damned mission to Lothal that cost them everything, their hapiness, and their friends.

Zeb looked at the bunks, specifically the top bunk that belonged to the lasat once, noticing the kid's PJ's siting there and Zeb's eyes widened with sorrow flashing on them, it was as if the kid was here, but now he wasn't.

Zeb knows the kid is alive somewhere, waiting to be found, and Zeb promised himself that everytime they run into bucketheads, he will pick a helmet for the kid, increasing his collection till he comes back. _**till Ezra comes home.**_


End file.
